


Voksen nå Isak?

by Stirol



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stirol/pseuds/Stirol
Summary: Isak og Even er flyttet ut av kollektivet. Bli gjerne med dem på veien videre :)





	

Isak og Even står utenfor døra til en liten toroms leilighet på Løkka. De smiler til hverandre med hver sin pappeske i hendene. Even låser opp døren og de går inn i leiligheten. Deres leilighet. Det er både spennende, skummelt og godt på samme tid. Hele helgen hadde gått med til flytting, og de har fått god hjelp av venner og familie. De har båret, sortert, handlet og skrudd. Nå derimot, er de her helt alene.  
Isak og Even setter fra seg pappeskene på gulvet i stua og ser på hverandre. De smiler. Even går mot Isak og legger armene sine rundt ham. Nese mot nese står de og ser hverandre inn i øynene. "Velkommen hjem baby" hvisker Even til Isak, og gir ham et kyss. "Velkommen hjem Even" svarer Isak tilbake. De står slik lenge. Omfavner hverandre mitt på gulvet i deres nye hjem, omgitt av brune pappesker. Det var et stort steg å ta, men de hadde jo bokstavelig talt bodd sammen i tre måneder allerede. Even hadde knapt vært hjemme, og kollektivet hadde begynt å føles veldig smått for dem alle fem. Isak følte seg mer voksen nå enn noen gang. Det hadde ikke vært et like stort steg å flytte inn i kollektivet. Barndommen hans hadde vært preget av at han var mye her og der. Med en syk mor hadde ikke alltid hjemme vært det beste stedet å være. For Isak hadde ikke hjemme føltes som hjemme, på veldig lenge. Han hadde vært klar for å skape sitt eget hjem, og den eneste han ønsket å gjøre det sammen med, var Even. Nå er de her, og Isak kjenner det kribler i magen. 

De hadde tidligere denne søndagen skålt i ostepopp og funlight i kollektivet. Avskjedsfest hadde Eskild kalt det. Eskild, Noora og Linn synes det var trist at Isak og Even dro, men det skulle samtidig bli godt med bedre plass. Noora fikk rommet sitt tilbake og slapp å sove på stua lenger. De skulle komme ofte på besøk, og Isak og Even skulle selvfølgelig ha innflyttningsfest når de var kommet litt mer i orden.  
I orden var det i hvert fall ikke nå tenker Isak. Han ser på Even og de ser seg begge om i rommet som er kombinert stue og kjøkken. "Hvor begynner vi egentlig?" Isak ser spørrende på Even som kikker seg rundt og begynner å le. De hadde egentlig ikke veldig mye ting, men noen mødre hadde tatt litt av på Ikea dagen i forveien og handlet masse greier som måtte på plass i skuffer og skap. De store møblene var heldigvis på plass, og Isak var takknemlig for at de hadde en nyoppredd seng å legge seg i denne kvelden. Det hadde vært en travel helg, og de var trøtte begge to. "Hvis du legger på plass tingene som skal på badet, så kan jeg begynne å sette på plass ting på kjøkkenet, deal?" Isak nikker til Even, det hørtes ut som en god plan. 

En time seinere sitter Isak og Even i sofaen. Even har armen sin rundt Isak, og Isak ligger med hodet i halsgropen hans. De ser seg rundt. Ting begynner å komme på plass i den lille leiligheten. "De er ganske fine de gardinene moren din kjøpte" sier Even til Isak. "Selv om de ikke er gule?" Isak ser spørrende opp på en smilende Even. "Selv om de ikke er gule" bekrefter han. Even strekker seg og gjesper. Isak kjenner at han også er veldig trøtt. "Skal vi bare gå å legge oss eller?" Isak ser på Even som nikker bekreftende. "God plan, jeg er nemlig dødstrøtt" Isak tar hånden til Even og leier ham inn på badet. De står sammen og pusser tenner foran det lille speilet. De smiler til hverandre. Isak kjenner at det kiler i magen. Han hadde stått å pusset tenner sammen med Even mange ganger før, men aldri på et bad som bare var deres. Inne på soverommet deres var alt veldig fremmed. Isak så seg rundt og var glad for at han blant alt dette fremmede hadde en veldig kjent arm å hvile hodet sitt på. "Jeg tror dette blir bra jeg" hvisker Even til Isak i det mørket rommet. "Det tror jeg også" svarer Isak tilbake. Isak kjenner at øyelokkene sliter med å holde seg oppe. Han snur seg mot Even og finner leppene hans. "God natt baby" hvisker han til Even. "Jeg elsker deg" Even legger armen sin enda tettere rundt Isak. "God natt Isak, jeg elsker deg også"


End file.
